


The Rise and Fall of the Signless Sufferer and His Companions

by OutlandishLuminary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, F/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishLuminary/pseuds/OutlandishLuminary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a boy. He soon grew up to lead a revolution. This is his story.</p><p>Written in the style of a musical, the tale of the Signless and how he met the Disciple and the Psiioniic, and all that followed. Visualization and imagination required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the style of a play. If this isn't what you thought it was, you haven't read the summary and probably won't read this. You know who you are.

Music  
Curtain Opens  
Light Blue shadowy lighting  
Spotlight  
Dolarosa stands with grub  
"Monologue/solo"  
Multiple Dolarosas enter into song, swaying in time, moving in a circle onstage. No particular order.  
Each has different age of Signless(toddler, 6, 9,13, late teen)  
SCENE CHANGE  
Lights fade up/others exit gradually  
Late teen Signless moves center stage.  
Market appears around.  
Psiioniic attempting to get food from market stall. Seen by merchant. Merchant whispers to captain.  
Captain comes over to psiioniic with sword.  
Captain slashes, food drops onto ground, psiioniic yelps.  
Captain calmly takes out inhibitor grub  
Psiioniic shivers and cowers  
Captain throws inhibitor  
Latches around neck  
Psiioniic shrieks and twitches about  
Merchant says that now he can't sell the food.  
Captain gestures with cutlass  
Merchant begins beating Psii  
Signless "stop! Leave him alone!"  
Steps in front of psiioniic  
Merchant "ignorant scum"  
Begins beating Signless  
Captain "enough of this. Who are you, anyways?"  
Slashes at Signless  
Hits arm, begins bleeding.  
Everyone gasps  
"Mutant!" "Filth!" "What are you?"  
Signless cowers as mob advances  
Dolarosa comes over  
Dola "What"  
Pulls out chainsaw  
Grabs psii and sign and runs, slashing all in the way  
Runs for a while stops, panting.  
Sets both down  
Examines inhibitor  
Slashes off  
Dolarosa rushes about fixing people  
Psii stirs and sits up  
Sign"Why were they chasing you?"  
Psii"I ethcaped from my thip. I thought thhe wath dead."  
Pause  
"Although really I thould have thtayed there. Itth not like I can even get food without being caught. I thould jutht turn mythelf in"  
Goes to fly off  
Signless grabs arm  
"Wait"  
Psiioniic touches back down  
"What?"  
"You could travel with us. I mean, you already know about me, and we have food. I just ... I don't want you going back to them."  
"Thoundth good to me."  
"What? Really?!?"  
"Thure. Anythingth better than my optionth right now."  
"Ok. We'll camp here for tonight."  
"Out here? What happenth when the thun cometh up?"  
"Oh. Oh! Tents. Mother, do you...?"  
Dolarosa pulls out bundles of cloth and poles from her cloak  
"There You Are, Dear"  
Psiioniic and Signless start assembling the tents.  
"Signless aside: that was the night I met the psiioniic, blah blah blah grew up like brothers"  
Steps to center stage  
"From then on, I was very careful to hide my blood color. Years later, I began to realize the horrors of the hemospectrum and started to take a stand."  
SCENE CHANGE IN BACKGROUND. TRAPDOOR UNDER SIGN. 20 YO SIGN ENTERS AS SOON AS LATE TEEN LEAVES.  
Signless does speech  
"I dreamed of a better world, with equality for all trolls. In every town we visited, I spoke of my dream."  
Continues speech(kindness to all)  
Summoner in crowd  
Interrupted by Imperial guards.  
Psiioniic defending from back while they run  
Gets hit with arrow in shoulder.  
Keeps going.


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Hiding out in cave.  
Disciple's cave.  
Disciple emerges from shadows.  
Attacks Signless.  
Psiioniic tries to defend, but arrow was poisoned so ends up hurting self (lunges forward, crumples in)  
Dolarosa starts to retaliate, but Signless holds up hand.  
Signless talks to disciple.  
Disciple calms downs.  
Disciple explains actions.  
Dolarosa confirms as safe enough, helps psiioniic up onto 'bed'  
Psiionic shivers and curls up.  
Ends up helping Dolarosa find cure to poison, but has to take Signless with, because lack of trust.   
Signless explains mission.  
Disciple decides to come along.  
Finds cure goes back to cave.  
"Disciple aside: love blah blah blah"  
SCENE CHANGE IN BACKGROUND  
Another speech.  
Another chase.  
Trekking across Desert.  
Dolarosa is a badass.  
Disc&sign song:'you'll be in my heart'

You'll be In my heart-disc&sign  
D-This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

D-'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

D-Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

S-'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

D-Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart always

S-Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

D-When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
S-They'll see in time  
I know  
SD-We'll show them together!

SD-'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

S-Yes, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
D-Alway, always...

Signless aside: "But it was not to last"  
Another speech another chase.  
Cornered, fight scene.  
Ends in ko'ed.  
Signless dragged offstage.  
Dramatic music (duh NUH-nuh...nun)


	3. Act 2, Scene 1

Ch 3  
FIGHT ALLEY, lighting change.  
Psiioniic slumped in stage right alley corner, Dolarosa in middle of wall, disciple in opposite corner.  
Disciple first awake.  
"Signless? Signless (screeched)!"  
Starts digging around, jumping all around the alley. Psiioniic groans and curls into a ball. Dolarosa shifts head, blinks, stands up. "Disciple, You Must Stop That Noise." Disciple stops. "You Should Not Wake The Psiioniic. The Guards Were Not As Kind To Him As They Were To Us."   
Disciple goes over and sniffs psi.  
Psi opens eyes, immediately scrunches into smaller ball, holds head, moans.   
"Psiioniic?"  
"Where... Where is Thignleth?"  
"No. Nonononono! Thtupid! Thtupidthtupidthtupid!"  
Psi bangs head on arms.  
Sparks all over body.  
"Psiioniic, You Must Calm Down."  
"Rotha, they took him! I have to go get him back!"  
"Yes, But There's No Reason To Get Ourselves Killed. Let Us Plan."  
"We can't waste any time! We have to go get him mew!"  
Disciple bounds off stage.  
"Dithiple, wait!"  
Psiioniic limps after her.  
"Poor Dears." *Sigh*  
Dolarosa walks after.


	4. Act 2, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: None of his followers know that the Signless is a mutant until his execution.

Signless slumped in dungeon, hanging by manacles chained above his head. His hair covers his face; he is asleep.  
Enter guard.  
"Let's see what we have here"(purred)  
Guard slices off Signless shirt and into Signless.  
Signless head snaps up, yelps.  
Guard smiles.  
"Well hello there, and how are you today?"


	5. Act 2, Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out already, the chapter breaks are where a scene change would occur. The lights would dim, and people in black would arrange the set for the next scene. Or maybe the set descends for the flys, or the entire stage turns to present a new scene.

Later in day, market square.  
"Dithiple, we've walked around all day and we thtill don't know where they took Thignleth. Can we pleathe thtop for jutht a thecond?"  
"No! I need to find him! What if-"  
Interrupted by scream from a nearby building.  
"What wath that?"  
"It sounded like Signless!"  
Psiioniic limps across stage.  
He reads the sign and sinks, sliding against the wall and putting his head on his knees.  
"Oh no."  
"What is it? Where is Signless?!?"   
"This Appears To Be The Subjuggulators' Headquarters."  
"We have to rescue him!"  
"We can't do anything about it!"  
"Psiioniic, Do Not Be Mistaken. We Can Always Do Something."  
Starts walking across stage(right to left)  
Psiionic gets up and follows with disciple.


	6. Act 2, Scene 4

Flogging jut center stage.  
Furnace set up next to it.  
Three attendants, including darkleer.  
Whispering, "it is said even the empress will attend!"  
Second, "he must be pretty important then."  
Darkleer, "aye, we have chased this one across Beforus, for many days and many nights."  
First, "ieh, but enough trouble for these? They're almost impossible to get on."  
Second, "eh, it's worth the effort. They always regret everything."  
Darkleer, "Indeed. And here he comes now. Are they ready?"  
Second shifts something in furnace.   
Second, "yeah, think so."  
A pair of guards drag out sign. They look disgusted. Sign knocked out.  
Guard 1, "ugh, look at this. It's a filthy mutant, it's leaking all over me!"  
Guard 2, "oh, come on, it's not even gotten on *you*. I'm positively drenched in the stuff!"  
Darkleer, "alright, looks like we've begun." (Rings gong)  
Crowd starts to gather.  
Guards carry him onto the platform. Lower chains. Take out irons from fire. Glowing red-orange. Attach to chains with heavy gloves. Guards grab sign's wrist. Attendant opens iron. Guard slips wrist in. Attendant closes and solders shut. Iron slips slightly. Sign starts screaming and thrashing about. Guards grab other wrist. Attendant opens and solders it shut. The platform is pulled. Sign starts screaming.  
Disciple "Now!"  
Dolarosa runs up and tries to cut irons off/slash at guards. Hits one, swarmed and disarmed by the rest.   
Signless keeps screaming.  
At same time, psiionic shoots lasers, but is hit with an inhibitor grub. Screaming, still tries to help.  
Disciple "nooooooo!" (Wailed)  
Jumps on top of guards.  
Grabbed by darkleer.  
Empress appears, surrounded by guards.  
Empress "well what the kelp is going on?"  
Darkleer "empress, these trolls tried to stop the execution."  
Empress "Well this is interesting, now isn't it."  
Psii still struggling forward, disc trying to break free, rosa glaring from a crowd of guards, sign screaming quietly in background.  
"let's sea, what are we going to do aboat this? I suppose I could just have you all culled... But that wouldn't be much fun, would it? I'll just have you watch instead. Conch-tinue as usual."  
Everything goes back up to full volume. There is now a sizable crowd. Disc, Dola, and Psii are dragged to stage left, surrounded by guards. The lights move to simulate time. Signless stops screaming, and instead is just struggling. They all start crying. Psiionic tries to use powers to free Signless lifts up arms so the irons are not touching his arms. Gives famous last speech. empress notices sparks. "My, you must be powerful to even do that. Do you know what I think? I think you should be my new Helmsman. Executioneers, take him to my helmsblock."  
Psii "no!" (Screeched)  
Psii drops the Signless, who roars and enters into the vast expletive part of the last speech.   
Psii starts trying to break free.  
Scientist trolls grab him and drag him to stage left, where a column has appeared in a cloud of fog/smoke.  
Everything shifts to base of Signless flogging jut.  
Signless moves to stage right  
Psiionic dragged to column  
Signless & Psiionic stage demise duet  
Signless shot.  
Disciple howls.


	7. Act 2, Scene 5

Signless pulled off stage.  
Psiioniic pulled center stage.  
Walls of control room form around.  
Technicians rush in to install psiioniic  
Roar from psiioniic.  
"Song of transformation, punctuated by screams of pain, until turns to Helmsman. Then metallic, sudden cut-off"  
Crying.  
Empress comes in.  
Inspects Helmsman.  
Starts talking to Helmsman.  
"Empress aside: growing love for helmsman."  
Empress kisses passionately.  
Empress exits.  
Walls go back, Psiioniic moves to stage left.  
Recounts the demise of the others.  
SCENE CHANGE IN BACKGROUND  
Changes to sufferer's demise (sufferer pulled back to stage right, crowd regathers)  
Focuses on Dolarosa.  
Dolarosa sings dolarosa's lullaby until the cannon fires.  
Follows to slave ship.  
Cannon fire.  
Hatch opens.  
Brief shadow, then Mindfang walks down.  
Mindfang looks around, then motions for grunts to come down.  
Grunts round up all slaves.  
Mindfang catches sight of Dolarosa.  
Pulls aside.  
"My, but what are you doing here *Leans in* (stage whisper) jadeblood"  
Cackles, pulling Dolarosa up.


	8. Act 2, Scene 6

Mindfang's quarters  
Dolarosa center back stage  
Mindfang and duelscar mid-right and mid-left stage.  
General kismesis guff  
"Did you see my prize(purred)"  
"Yeah. Wwhat the hell is it?"  
"Not telling. ;)"  
"Fine. I'll go find out myself."  
Steps towards Dolarosa  
Mindfang swipes claw  
Grazes gill  
Dscar yelps  
"Oh it is *on* "  
Tackles Mindfang  
Scuffling  
Fades to black


	9. Act 2, Scene 7

Black fades to moonlight.  
Somber, deep thrumming music plays.  
Moonlight seeps in from window  
Dolarosa dead on floor  
Mindfang looking at her, crying  
"Thus my heart was 8roken twice. I was fond of the slave. There was surely promise in her red investment. He had her assassin8ed."


	10. Act 2, Scene 8

Sufferer's demise  
Darkleer aims at Disciple   
Hesitates  
"Go."  
"What?"  
"Go, run."  
Disciple nods and starts running.  
Psi "no one knows what happened to the Disciple"  
Helm "Disciple location: unknown."  
Psi "Some say she ran back to her cave. Others say she died. It doesn't matter now, anyways."  
SCENE SHIFT  
Walls reappear, helmsman back to center stage.  
Helm "Destination confirmed. Arrival in 92 seconds."  
Enter Empress.  
"Thank you, dear Helmsman. Are you aware of our destination?"  
Helm "Yes, Empreth Condethcenthe. Current dethtination Alternia."  
"Yes, Helmsman, *Alternia*. And where is Alternia?"  
"Unknown. Corrupted fileth."  
"Wrong answer."   
Pushes button  
Helmsman spasms & screams  
Stage shudders slightly  
Lets go of button  
Helmsman falls forward, gasping  
"Now, try again."  
Stage lurches, loud pop heard, lights flicker.  
"Now orbiting Alternia."  
"Helmsman, add location to data banks."  
"Yes, Empreth Condethcenthe"  
"Alternia, dear Helmsman, is in this universe. Beforus, you see, was in a different universe entirely, one that no longer exists. But we are here, to rule this universe's Beforus."  
Psii aside "A whole planet full of innocent trollth."  
"Do you see what a chance this is, Helmsman? It's a new start, and will NOT make the same mistakes twice. First of all, I obviously wasn't in full control of their little heads, or your friend wouldn't have done something so *stupid*. The adults were trouble as well, weren't they? Well, we'll just have to get them off planet then, now won't we? This is going to be so FUN!"  
Lights fade to shadow. (Duh-nuh-nuh...)  
Psii goes to stage right.(spotlight)  
"Generations were born and dead until *they* came."  
Slight blue light increase on stage.  
Karkat fighting with sickles, kanaya with chainsaw, sollux with psionics.  
"Like us in some ways, but altered. Fiercer. And yet..."  
(Some sort of action)  
"Somehow the same."

Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The characters come back out and bow. Applause fills the air. You exit the theatre, smiling and contemplating.


End file.
